


Five Times House Almost Died

by Ranrata



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranrata/pseuds/Ranrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times House almost dies, Wilson is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times House Almost Died

1.

The first of many times you wake up, Wilson is there, his expression less concerned, and more saddened; you mistake it for pity, briefly. The first coherent thought you have is _where the hell is Stacy?_

Then you feel it – the twinge of pain that will become a constant in your life, much like Wilson.

2.

The second time you wake up, Wilson is there, worried and relieved; you think he had been crying, but never in front of you, of course. You ignore him momentarily to take note of the new souvenir of scarred flesh on your neck and realize that at least one person _would_ miss you if you died.

You look up at him. “I had a hallucination...”

3.

The third time you wake up, Wilson is there, his face filled with disgust that you had previously thought he wasn't even capable of, and then Wilson isn't there anymore. You're alone, lying in your own mess, literally and figuratively.

And you get up. You get up because this small glimpse of life without Wilson is a new kind of pain.

4.

The fourth time, you don't wake up, because you faked everything. Wilson comes into your office, stares you down, says you're depressed, damn him.

It scares you when Wilson starts laughing, and you think you've finally broken him. You do try to take his advice, but nice tries are worthless.

5.

The fifth time you wake up, Wilson is there, his lips pursed in a mix of upset and anger. He tells you that you're an idiot. You don't look at him, and he immediately notices something is wrong, as always – bless him and damn him. You have the urge to say you love him, because next time you might not wake up.

He offers more painkillers. You tell him.


End file.
